


The moments before sleep

by Kitakun



Series: The moment before sleep [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakun/pseuds/Kitakun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan lies awake in bed waiting for his roommates to fall asleep. Jerking off is somewhat of a challenge when living on top of each other like that. <br/> (This is my first fanfic ever, not sure where its going, but more dicks are likely to occur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The moments before sleep

Slowly counting to 100. Trying to let more time pass, to keep desires in check. It has been at least 5 minutes since he had confirmed to himself that both Sehun and Kyongsoo were breathing rhythmically and slowly, finally indicating that they had fallen asleep. Still, he didn’t want to get caught, so he counted to 100 once more. Just to be on the safe side. 

99…100… 

Luhan let his eyes get used to the darkness of the room, peering out as discretely as he could, trying not to make sounds as he shifted in his bed. Kris had commented once on how weird it was that they would fill one gigantic stadium after another with screaming fans, selling hundreds of thousands of albums -yet they were sharing rooms like they were starving artists. Luhan didn’t mind really. However, on nights like these a bit more privacy wouldn’t hurt. 

Usually he would jerk off in the shower (though accidental Tao was always a risk) or in the bathroom between rehearsals. After live shows when he felt like had done really well, when all the moves had come together and the screams of the audience seemed never ending, he would try to get a few moments to himself just to release. It was too much to keep pent up. Too much to keep in. He knew he wasn’t the only one letting off some pressure like that, but it wasn’t much of a conversation topic. How to describe it? It wasn’t a girl he was turned on by. No pretty idol. It was just being on stage. With his best friends. The music, the lights, the moves. 

Well, tonight he wasn’t sure what brought it on. If it was the beer Suho had bought for them, or the light mood around the TV. But, when he was changing to go to bed he had to position himself so that his roommates would not spot the rather obvious bulge in his pyjamas. Waiting for them to fall asleep felt like a lifetime and then some. Patience was virtue he had gotten accustomed to, but at this stage his was biting his tongue, trying not to grind his teeth in frustration.   
All he needed was for them to not be awake, for his hand to slip inside the elastic band of his jammies and 5 minutes. 

He didn’t ask for much. 

When he was sure that they were both asleep he couldn’t help himself and a grin crossed his face, biting his lip as he let his right hand slip under the cover and underneath the warm fabric of his pants. At the touch of his fingers he had to clasp his mouth shut not to let out a moan.   
He was already rock hard and had to make an extra effort not to let his shallow breaths be audible. It didn’t take long. Not that he tried to make it last. The quicker the better. Less chance of getting caught. 

Atleast that sounded reasonable as he thought about it afterwards. He wasn’t quite willing to admit how much the thought of the other boys in the room had been on his mind as he was briskly stroking himself. That he was actually thinking about Sehun at the time, what he would think if he heard him. That maybe he wasn’t asleep at all, that maybe he was wide awake lying in bed only 4 feet away from him hearing skin pulling on skin. 

No matter how careful, that sound was undeniable. 

But as he was calming his breath he shrugged internally. After all, its just a guy thing right? A thing they do, try not to talk about, or maybe just joke about if they are really drunk. Its not like he would actually be listening. Right?

Luhan turned his head slowly and squinted at Sehun’s bed. He was still alright. He couldn’t hear him sleep, but that was probably just because Kyongsoo was sleeping on his back and wheezing like an old pair of bagpipes. He pulled his covers over him and snuggled into sleeping position. The beers he had earlier was warming and the orgasm was tingling across his body making him ready for sleep. Sheepishly smiling he turned over and let out a breath of relief. 

He never noticed how Sehun clenched the blanket on his bed, nor could he guess that his younger friend was now waiting for the room to fall into sleep.   
Sehun stared into his pillow as he internally started reciting lyrics. Verse 1, verse 2, refrain, bridge, verse 3. Again from the tops. Trying to go over the dance moves in his mind as he tried his patience while listening for the telltale signs of calm breathing and deep sleep from his bandmates.


End file.
